1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator, a door of which has an improved rear surface structure, which assures enhanced usability and provides a storage compartment with an enlarged storage space.
2. Description of the Related Art
A French Door Refrigerator (FDR) includes separate upper and lower storage compartments, the upper storage compartment serving as a refrigerating compartment and the lower storage compartment serving as a freezing compartment.
The refrigerating compartment is opened or closed by a pair of rotating opening/closing doors hinged to opposite sides of a main body. The freezing compartment is provided with a drawer type sliding door, which slides into or out of the freezing compartment.
The left and right rotating opening/closing doors are provided at rear surfaces thereof with door guards in which beverages or relatively small items of food are accommodated. Any one of the left and right rotating opening/closing doors is provided with a dispenser to allow a user to retrieve water or ice without opening the door.
Conventionally, the refrigerating compartment contains an icemaker to make ice, a filter to purify water fed from an external water source, and a water tank in which water is stored so as to be fed into the dispenser via user manipulation.
In the refrigerator having the above-described configuration, purified water having passed through the filter is temporarily stored in the water tank installed in a rear region of the refrigerating compartment and then, is fed to the dispenser toward the door. A water supply path from the filter to the dispenser or from the water tank to the dispenser is lengthy and therefore, the water present in a water supply hose may go bad or leave behind mineral deposits in the water supply hose if the dispenser does not discharge water for a long time, which is undesirable in view of sanitation.
In addition, the water tank and the filter are installed in the rear region of the refrigerating compartment, making it difficult for the user to replace or clean the water tank and the filter.